Excerpts from The Sex on the Beach Series
by I-Want-To-RENT-Jacob-Black
Summary: Interested in a Paul/Bella/Jacob lemony three-way story? Come here to read an excerpt from the first story and the second, as well as info on where these stories can be found and why they aren't posted here.
1. Sex on the Beach 1: An Excerpt

**Welcome readers! This is an excerpt from chapter 1 of Sex on the Beach, which was removed from this site due to mature content. While I can hardly just put it back up without being banned, I got creative and decided to post a teaser here, hoping you would follow me to the other sites I have the story on. If you like it, please review it on the other sites or send me a personal message. Thanks, and enjoy this mini-scene. **

**JPOV**

I took a few puffs of my cigarette and then handed it to Paul, who was leaning against the branch below me. We liked to hang around in this tree on La Push beach and babe watch. And so far we'd found only one girl who interested us.

We didn't know her name, but she stood not less than ten feet in front of us, kicking her feet around in the water. She was wearing a white bikini and had long brown hair that fell to her waist. She had long legs, a nicely shaped ass, and an hour glass figure that made my cock so hard it ached.

"Wish she'd turn around so we can see the rest of her," Paul said, chuckling. "I wanna see her pretty breasts."

"I want to see the front of those creamy looking thighs..." I took the cigarette back from him and started puffing. "Or at least have them wrapped around my neck..."

Paul smiled. "When she heads this way, we drop down and ambush her. Give her something she'll never forget."

I winked at him. "Amen to that bro."

**BPOV**

I kicked my feet around in the waters of La Push beach, not really wanting to swim, just wanting to relax after a hard day at work.

I watched the salty waves lap at my feet and giggled. The water was freezing, and as I looked up at the sky, I noticed the sun would be setting soon. I sighed, thinking I should head on home.

I turned on my heel and started walking, but couldn't remember where I parked my truck. I looked in front of me and noticed a giant beach tree right next to the parking lot. I smiled in victory. I had to park it somewhere behind there right? I couldn't remember. I'd been out here for hours just walking along the shore.

I made my way toward the tree anyway, starting to jog now. My wet feet dug into the warm sand, which felt nice.

Other than the waves crashing against the shore it was suprisingly quiet, so it startled me when two men jumped out of the tree, landing directly in front of me.

I gasped. They were both breathtaking, but instantly made me nervous. The one on the left had long, jet black hair that fell to his waist, eyes so dark I'd say the color was black, and a gorgeous smile. He wore no shirt, exposing the most beautiful eight-pack ab set I'd ever seen, and a pair of cut off shorts hanging low on his muscular hips.

I instantly licked my lips, wanting to run my tongue over that delicious looking place below his bellybutton. He folded his arms and smiled wider, and I knew he'd caught my appraisal of him.

The man on the right was just as beautiful. His hair was cropped short, golden brown, had the same dark eyes and his teeth were gleaming as he, too, beamed at me. His chest was just as glorious as the first man's, and a pair of jeans hung on the lower half of his delicious body.

Both of them eyed me with hunger in their eyes and I instinctively stepped back.

"Um..." I started to tremble.

The first man let his eyes travel over my exposed figure and he wiggled his eyebrows. "Hi there beautiful."

"H-hi," I stammered trying to take my dark eyes from his, but I couldn't. They held mine, hypnotizing me.

The man with the short hair took my hand and kissed it. "What's your name gorgeous?"

"B-b-bella Swan." I said, wishing I could quit stuttering. I blinked, and shook my head, trying to shake off the attraction I felt to both of them.

They shared the kind of glance men shared when they found a girl they liked and then looked back at me.

I made my feet move. "Well it was nice meeting you both, but I have to go now so-"

The long haired one blocked my path. "Leaving so soon? I believe we've just met." He whispered in my ear. "Miss Swan."

I shuddered and bit my lip. The things his deep, husky voice did to me...

The short haired one stroked my chin with his hand. "I love the way you bite your lower lip. It turns me on Bella."

My head whirled. These guys were too much to handle. I had to get out of here, even if part of me wanted to stay.

I tried to force my way between them, but they blocked me again. "I have to go..." I rummaged through my head for a good lie. "My friends will be here to pick me up soon, and-"

"Liar," the first man hissed. "You didn't come here with friends. We've been watching you since you got out of that ugly, red truck."

I swallowed nervously as the second mans hand ran over my shoulder. "Well...ok then. But I do have to go. You see-"

"No you don't," the second man said. "Come on Bella. Hang with us today. We'll show you a good time."

I knew what they meant, and my eyes dropped to their beautiful chests again. Suddenly my body was dying to have them pressed against my own.

"Like what you see?" the long haired one asked.

The other man had positioned himself behind me and ran his hands over my sides. The first stood in front of me, waiting on an answer.

My face darkened, and he smiled. "Hey Paul, we've got a blusher." He told the other man.

The man called Paul let his hands come around my midriff, run up my stomach and cup my breasts. I couldn't help it, I moaned.

He whispered in my ear. "I like girls who blush. Won't you stay with us today Bella?"

I was lost in a world that only involved Paul and his amazing hands, and their assault on my breasts. The fabric of my bikini top rubbed my hardening nipples and my breaths quickened. This felt too good. All of a sudden I had no desire to leave.

The first man held my gaze for a moment, let a hand brush across my cheek and then pressed his lips to my own.

Holy shit if it wasnt the best kiss I'd ever had, His warm lips moved with mine, and I kissed him back eagerly. I couldn't help it. My knees felt weak and my head started spinning again.

Paul's hands were still massaging my breasts, causing me to moan into the first mans mouth.

Paul chuckled in my ear. "Someone likes that."

Too soon, and unexpectedly, they both pulled away. Paul went to lean against the tree again, and the long haired man stood beside him, both watching me.

A heavy wave of loss crashed through me and my face fell. "What...why did you-"

"You are free to go now if you like Bella," said the first man.

"Go head," Paul said, gesturing to the parking lot behind the tree.

I stood there, dumbfounded. My heart was aching. I didn't want to leave now. Not after that. If they'd managed to make me feel that good just with a kiss and a little fondling...I dropped my gaze to their cutoff shorts. Both were sporting obvious hard-ons.

I shook my head and smiled at them. "I don't want to leave."

The shot each other vicorious glances and then walked back over to me. "We knew you didn't," said the first man.

"And we weren't really going to let you." Paul kissed my shoulder.

The first guy wrapped his arms around my waist, kissed me and then pulled back. "By the way. I'm Jacob Black."

"Nice...to meet you," I said breathlessly, still dazzled by his beautiful dark eyes.

He didn't take his eyes from mine, but spoke to Paul. "Hey Paul...spread that huge beach blanket for our Bella. I think she's really going to stay with us. At least for today."

He nodded at Jacob and went to retrieve a blanket from behind the tree. It was big enough for all three of us, and I shivered again, wondering what they hand in store for me today.

Paul spread the blanket and sat down cross-legged. "Bring her over Jacob. I'd like to uh...play with our little snack if you don't mind."

Jacob took my hand and lead me to the blanket. I sat down at once and Paul pulled me into his arms.

I leaned back against his beautiful chest and he nipped at my earlobe then whispered, "I want to assault those pretty tits of yours Bella. Will you let me?"

"Yes..." I whispered.

**For the rest of the 20 chapter story, follow me to one of the sites listed on my profile here. You won't regret it! **


	2. Sex on the Beach 2: An Excerpt

**DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE COMPLETED SEX ON THE BEACH ON THE OTHER SITES! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

**The sequel was also removed for the same reason. Thought you guys might like a small glimpse into the second of the Sex on the Beach series if you finished the first. This is from chapter one. **

**Chapter 1: Family**

**BPOV**

"Smile Jalayla!" Angela encouraged, while my nine-month-old baby girl sat on in a white chair in the middle of Jared's living room.

She turned toward the camera, and let out yet another happy grin, showing two teeth.

"Beautiful!" Angela commented and snapped a photo.

Today was photo day for our little family. She and her fathers had already posed in several positions. The particularly cute photos were the ones with Jalayla in the middle and Paul and Jacob kissing either side of her face, and a second one where they laid down on the floor, shoulder to shoulder with Jalayla perched on their backs. I had yet to join the photos, because now we were trying to get Jalayla to do a few on her own.

Jalayla and I were dressed in navy blue sweaters and black pants. The boys dressed in fitted shirts of the same color, only with black jeans.

"These are adorable," Angela said, taking more photos as Layla tilted her head to the side.

"The camera loves her," Paul agreed, putting an arm around my shoulders.

I beamed happily.

Jalayla's hair, which had lightened to the same color as mine, hung down below her earlobes. She could sit up, crawl and her babbling almost started to sound like real words. She mostly "talked" to Jacob and Charlie. It took encouragement for her to speak with anyone else. The russet brown skin now matched her father's, and the older she got, the more she looked like Jacob. She had the same smile, same cheekbones and long, feather-like eye-lashes. But the lips and nose were clearly mine.

Even though it wasn't possible, I somehow wished she could have features of Paul. When the four of us were out as a family, people would point out straight away that she was Jacob's, and that never seemed to bother Paul. He would smile and squeeze my hand, assuring them that he was her father too. This had quite a few strange reactions.

Facing Angela now, Jalayla spread her arms wide and then waved at the camera.

"You should be a model!" Angela told her. "Love these. Okay, almost time for you to join the photo taking party Bella."

"Join us," Jacob said, moving beside Jalayla.

We took photos in over ten different positions. One where each of us held Jalayla, one where I sat between the two boys with Jalayla on my lap, and some of just the boys and me.

I almost lost track of the time I was having such a blast, and Angela, who recently moved her photography business to her home, was very creative with selecting backgrounds and positions to place us in.

She still worked with me at the office, but only part-time now. Her real passion was taking photos from the beautiful studio she and Jared put together, and their gigantic, garden-like backyard.

"Okay guys!" She said, lowering her camera and walking over to her computer. "I'll get these uploaded and you can pick which ones you like best."

"Thanks so much Angela," Jacob said, lifting Jalayla into his arms and kissing her cheek. "We really appreciate this."

"It was a blast," Paul agreed. "We should do these more often."

"When she's a year old," I said, admiring my baby girl's face. "We will take more pictures. And we can do them outdoors this time, since it will be spring."

"I don't know," Jacob disagreed. "April tenth? It still might be a little cold."

"Stop being a wimp," Paul said, shoving him playfully.

Paul was recently hired at a day bar in La Push, which allowed him to be home throughout the night now, instead of coming in at three or four in the morning. The only time he came home late, was if one of his needy friends asked him to bartend one of their wild parties.

His anger management sessions were still going well. His counselor confided in me that he might be able to stop soon, and calm his temper on his own. None of his anger had reared its head in the last five months. Paul would meditate or count the moment something started to upset him, and I was very impressed.

"Come look at these guys," Angela said, moving from in front of her computer and waving us over. "I want your approval on which ones to print."

I took a seat on the stool, and Jacob and Paul sat behind me as we gazed at the screen.

"Oh Angela!" I gasped. "These are to die for!"

And they were. My baby could easily be a model, the way she smiled, waved and interacted with the camera. Most of the shots caught her in the middle of a laugh or playful pose. She had such skill at such a young age. How would she perform once she learned how to talk?

Jalayla reached for the screen and touched her picture.

"That's you baby girl," Paul told her. "That's Layla. Can you say 'Layla'?"

She smiled showing her dimples, and shook her head at him. This was as much response as we were able to get from her so far. She could nod, and shake her head, and sometimes identify things we pointed out.

"Lay-la," Jacob pronounced. "Lay-la."

"Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," she crooned, patting her picture again.

I took her hand and kissed the fingers. "Good enough sweetie."

She reached for me, and I took her into my lap, skimming through more photos.

"Please let us pay you," Paul said to Angela, stopping me when I reached the photo of him, Jacob and Jalayla. "These would cost a fortune anywhere else."

Angela waved an airy hand. "No. You guys are friends. I wanted to do this. Plus I love when you bring Jalayla over. It makes Jared start thinking about having kids."

"You've been married nearly two months and you already want kids?" Jacob asked incredulously.

Angela beamed and gazed dreamily at the ceiling, balancing her camera in one hand and rubbing the other over her flat stomach. "Yep. At least five. And maybe one set of twins."

Paul snickered. "Good luck with that. I can't see Jared chasing after five kids."

"Oh he will," Angela said brightly. "Eventually."

"Back to pictures!" I interrupted. "Angela…these are great. Can we please pay you? At least a hundred bucks or something."

She shook her head. "Nope. Not a cent Bella. You guys just enjoy these. I can get them printed for you, and multiple copies of however many you want. But it could take a few hours."

"You're not getting out of this without some form of payment," Jacob said. "Isn't there _anything_ we can give you for these?"

"There has to be something," Paul said in a pleading voice.

"Well…" She knelt down to Jalayla's level. "Hi sweetie. How would you like a new mommy?"

"I don't think so!" I said, turning my daughter away protectively.

"Back away from the kid," Jacob warned playfully.

She laughed. "Okay…fine. Let me borrow the expensive new shoes Paul got you last week Bella and we have a deal. Jared and I are going out for our two month anniversary this weekend, and I'm a little broke until payday. I want to wear something..._special_."

I bit my lip. I wanted to tell her she could _have_ the shoes for the fantastic job she'd done on the pictures, but was worried that would offend Paul.

"Deal," I agreed, holding out my hand.

She shook it. "Thanks Bella. You're a lifesaver."

"No," I said, turning back to the computer screen and looking at my daughter's happy face. "You are. Thank you for everything."

"My pleasure," she said happily.

Jared entered the house then, shivering from the cold air, and there was a slightly red tinge on his across his cheeks. His jet black hair had grown several inches in the last few months. It was nearly longer than Jacob's used to be.

"It's really cold out there," he warned, unnecessarily. "You guys better go before it starts snowing or something."

"Check these out first," Jacob said, waving him over. "You're wife took some damn good photos of us today."

His attention fell on Jalayla first, and he held his arms out. "Hey there beautiful. How are you today?"

Jalayla shyly ducked her head, burying her face in my chest.

He scooped her up anyway and kissed her cheek. "Hi sweetie. Did you take pictures today? Let's look at them."

Jared knelt down and flipped through the photos, his eyes growing wide with each shot.

I smiled appreciatively, and Angela winked. I could see what she meant. He did look like a father, holding my little girl so protectively in his arms.

Angela held her arms out in a circle and moved them over an imaginary pregnant stomach. She then looked to the ceiling and clasped her hands together, as though praying for the child she craved.

Jacob and Paul snorted with laughter.

"Beautiful job baby," Jared said to his wife. "Can we keep a few?"

"As many as you want," Jacob and I said together.

"Consider them our gift to you," Paul agreed. "Since Angela won't take any payment for them."

"You guys are friends," he said, handing my daughter back to me. "She already told me she just wanted to take the photos, not get paid for them."

"You're crazy," Paul retorted.

Jared turned back toward Angela, and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "I love you," he murmured against her lips.

"I love you more," she said back, pressing herself tightly against him.

"I think that's our cue to go boys," I said, standing up and grabbing Jalayla's diaper bag.

"Yeah," Jacob said, pretending to gag while they kissed more intensely. "Before they start making babies of their own."

"Making what?" he asked, turning his head to Jacob.

"Nothing," Angela said, turning his head back to hers.

"Call us once the pictures have printed," Paul said. "We check marked all the ones we wanted, along with what sizes."

"No problem. See you guys later on!"

"Say bye-bye, Layla," I said, waving her hand at Angela and Jared.

"Bye sweetheart," Angela said, caressing both her cheeks. "Be good for mommy and daddies."

Jalayla opened and closed her little fist at Angela, then wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I'll be back in a few hours," I told her. "And seriously, thanks again."

She rolled her eyes at me. "You guys were a blast to work with. It was nothing Bella. Really."

I hated that statement. It was everything to me that my friend had done what other photographers would have asked a fortune for. Especially because there were so many pictures we wanted.

Quickly, I had Jacob distract her so that she would turn in his direction. Paul, seeing the look on my face and sensing what I wanted to do, handed me a hundred dollar bill, which I swiftly stuffed into Angela's jacket hanging by the front door.

**Jessica's POV**

"I'm Mrs. Cross," said a dark-haired woman with glasses slightly too large for her face. "So, could you both tell me, why you think you would make good candidates for adoptive parents?"

Mike squeezed my hand, and I shifted nervously in my seat. Three months ago, Mike and I discovered that despite our best attempts, we would be unable to have biological children. A doctor diagnosed me with diabetes, which caused infertility. The information was very damaging to Mike, who had always wanted a child, but he did not leave me as I suspected he would. He stuck by my side and our marriage, and suggested adoption.

I did not like the idea at first. The idea of raising someone else's child, other than my precious goddaughter, just didn't appeal to me. I was finally talked into it by Mike's mother, who told me her second son was adopted and there was no greater pleasure than being a parent to a child who might not have one otherwise.

Now, here we sat at the Forks adoption agency, ready to jump into the complicated world of adoption.

"Jessica and I would make wonderful parents," Mike assured the woman. "We both have great jobs and a large enough house. But more than that, we feel our little family of two is missing something, and we believe it's a child. A few months ago, my wife found out that she couldn't get pregnant and we grieved for a long time. She worried that I would leave her, but I never will. There is so much love that surrounds us; we would love the chance to share that with someone who doesn't have it."

"Yes," I chimed in quietly. "Being a mother means the world to me. I want my second chance. I want to show a baby the same love that I've gotten."

Mrs. Cross smiled, and raised her hand, silencing me. "I do not talk to couples long before I determine whether or not I like them. And it helps that I already know your story."

Mike stared, gaping at her.

I closed his mouth and asked, "How do you know?"

Her smile widened and she pulled out a white envelope. "A friend of yours submitted a three page letter on what great parents you would make, and how responsible, loving and caring you are. I was touched, and I figured if you have people vouching for you, you must be quite special."

"What friend? " I asked, already knowing the answer.

She adjusted her glasses and slid the paper from the envelope. "An 'Isabella Swan'. You do know her, don't you?"

It was my turn to grin. "She's my best friend in the whole wide world. And her daughter is-"

"Your Goddaughter," she finished for me. "She's explained it all here and even submitted a photo of you holding the baby. Please tell Bella for me, when you see her, that her daughter is quite precious."

Tears of joy slid down my cheeks, and Mike kissed each of them.

Mrs. Cross handed us a large photo album. "Please, go ahead and select whoever you like. And once you do, you'll have the chance to meet him or her."

"Thank you," I said gratefully. "You have no idea what this means to me."

She winked. "I think I do. I've got to run a quick errand on the fourth floor. Take your time."

She left the office, and Mike and I started flipping through the photo album. He wanted a girl, and I wanted a boy. Since neither of us would give in on that fact, we both looked for children that stood out the most.

There was a beautiful set of red-haired twins named Ashley and Amber, but they were four years old. Mike and I wanted children one and under. A few Hispanic newborns caught our eyes, but we thought they were just a little too young. Someone around Jalayla's age was our ultimate goal. Mike placed his finger on the page with a blond, six-month-old little girl named Molly.

"She's adorable," I said. "But I hate her name. I want to give our baby a more…modern name. Molly is too old fashioned."

"Agreed," he said, but used a sticky note to mark the page and flipped to another one.

A brown haired girl who looked almost identical to Layla smiled up at us. Her big, dark brown eyes were glowing and there was a happy smile on her face.

"Says her parents abandoned her right outside the adoption agency," I read sadly. "Poor thing…but I guess it was better than leaving her in their house alone."

"She looks too much like Layla though," Mike complained. "As adorable as my Goddaughter is, I'd like a baby that's unique to us."

"Deal." I turned several more pages, and my heart began to sink. None of these children in the newer pages stood out to us at all. We were being picky, but shouldn't we be? The child we picked would be our responsibility forever. So we had to choose carefully.

"Do you see anyone else who interests you?" I asked Mike, after a few more seconds of flipping pages.

He narrowed his eyes at the next page, and then held my hand so I wouldn't turn it. "He does. This baby here."

I stared where he was pointing. A boy of about one sat on a pillow smiling at the camera. He had light brown hair, dimpled cheeks, a button nose and piercing sky blue eyes. I found the circular shape of his face oddly familiar…and something about the stubby little fingers rang a bell too. Even so, he was adorable. By far the cutest little boy we'd seen yet.

My heart started racing. "He's gorgeous."

"I think so too," Mike said, smiling. "It says his name is Nathaniel. That's not such a bad name."

"I want to meet him," I said automatically.

"You've been the first to say that," said Mrs. Cross, entering the room again. "Most parents seemed to skim over his picture. I find it a little odd but quite pleasing that you all want to take him into your custody."

"He's just so precious," Mike said anxiously. "Can we see him today?"

"Of course. Follow me."

I laid the photo album down and followed her out of the office. The hallway beyond was covered in paintings done by toddlers and older children. She opened a door at the end and pointed us inside.

Ten children were in this room, being monitored by three adults in their early twenties. The room was playful, bright and full of colors and shapes on the walls and floors.

One of the adults looked up at us, clutching Nathaniel in her arms.

"Hi," said the cheerful blonde. "Are you guys looking for a new addition to your family?"

Mike nodded. I had to resist the urge to take the baby from her arms. He was even more adorable in person, dressed in denim overalls and a white long sleeve shirt. His eyes met mine, and I beamed at him.

"We are," I said, more to the baby than her.

"They are interested in adopting Nathan," Mrs. Cross told her. "I've already interviewed them briefly and I think they would make wonderful parents."

"I see," the blonde girl said, smoothing Nathan's hair. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Yes!" I said at once, holding out my arms. "I mean…please?"

Mike laughed. "Sorry. My wife and I are a little eager."

"I understand," she said, handing him to me. "By the way I'm Sara. You guys look a little familiar to me."

I ignored that comment and took one of Nathan's little hands. "Hi sweetie. I'm Jessica…and I want to be your mommy."

He looked at me for a long minute, then smiled and waved.

"Can he talk yet?" Mike asked.

Sara nodded. "Not yet unfortunately. He does babble quite a bit though. We were hoping he'd be speaking clearly by now. He's almost fourteen months."

"We'll have him talking in no time," I said, kissing his cheek. "You are just adorable aren't you?"

"This is the one," Mike said, taking his turn to hold Nathan. "I can feel it Jess. This is our baby boy."

"Usually," Mrs. Cross said. "The process of adoption can take weeks or even months. But for you two, I will do everything I can so that you can take him home within the next three days."

"That's so generous of you, I said, feeling relieved. "We would really appreciate it if you did."

Nathan patted Mike's cheek and looked directly into his eyes.

"He already likes me," Mike said happily.

"He likes the color in your eyes," Mrs. Cross said. "It's kind of the same…don't you think Mrs. Newton?"

I giggled. "Call me Jessica. And yes. The blues are very similar."

Mike hugged the baby to his chest and sighed. "He's the one Jess. There's just something about him that I already love."

Little Nathan's arms wrapped around Mike's neck, and he seemed to hug him back.

"Perfect." I said breathlessly.

Mrs. Cross winked at us. "I'll get the paperwork started."


End file.
